The Uni-Mind Corrupted/ROB's Return with Character Flaws
(Back at Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd’s ship, the pirates are still studying the Uni-Mind as Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd watched impatiently from above the balcony) Ruber: (Impatiently) Well? Negaduck and Zedd: (Impatiently) Anything at all? (Ratigan, Drake, and Puppetmon noticed something on the screen and ran to the ground level of where Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd are standing) Drake: We found a way! Ruber: (Sarcastically) Why are we not surprised? Ratigan: Well…. The only way we can corrupt the Uni-Mind into controlling the minds of this island and the outside world is to turn the Uni-Mind evil! That is the discovery! (Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd got surprised and then continued to angrily stare at the three as if saying “I’m listening, so continue”) Puppetmon: So basically, it’s a “We turn the Uni-Mind evil and make the people out there as our mind-controlled puppets" type of scenario. I like that! Drake: But, uh…? Negaduck: (Calmly at first) You’re telling us our apparent plan already. Ruber, Zedd, and I already made that plan, despite not knowing about how to corrupt the Uni-Mind…. (Shouts in anger) What we don’t know is how close you are to accomplishing our plans! Zedd: (Angrily) So basically, it is a “Mind-controlled puppets" type of scenario, you scumbags! Puppetmon: Ooh, having outdoor voices. Drake: But um, how can we corrupt the Uni-Mind into doing what you say? Ratigan: (Determindly) That…! (Realizes) I don’t know either, for a genius I am, I don't know. (Zedd blasts his laser at the three, making them back off, with Ratigan being calm) Ruber: Lunkheads! (Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd jumped down from above the balcony and walked up to the Uni-Mind) Negaduck: If you want to turn something evil, turn it evil yourself. That’s what my mother and grandmother always said. And they were plenty evil. And besides, we’ll start mind-controlling tomorrow. Zedd: That’s a fact. Negaduck: Thank you, Zedd. (Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd then clawed their fingers into the Uni-Mind, and the Uni-Mind slowly changed from white and rainbow striped to black and purple fused together and the rainbow ring disappeared during the transformation. After the transformation ended, Negaduck sniffled a little as he and a smirking Ruber and smirking Zedd walked away) Negaduck: (Tearfully) Mom and Grandma would be so proud. (He cries a little while Ruber and Zedd, still smirking, rolled their eyes) Zedd: I know. Ruber: A trip down Memory Lane. (Hidden above the crow’s nest, the Tamer Fairies witnessed the whole thing and flew away to the Meeting Grounds. At the Meeting Grounds, all the citizens, including Dynablade, Devon, Cornwall, and the No-Face, are having a meeting) Kanta: So basically, the Uni-Mind should apparently be on Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd’s ship. Darkwing: But the question is, how are going to sneak aboard and save the Uni-Mind? Gosalyn: (Wondering as well) Yeah, how? (The fairies returned with concerned looks) Popple: What’s wrong, guys? Rika: You are not going to believe what just happened! Takato: Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd have corrupted the Uni-Mind! Guilmon: And they are going to prepare to use it tomorrow! Renamon: Which is precisely in 24 hours! (Shocked, the group got into their meeting very deeply) Bloom: Then Kanta’s team will have to find a way to restore it and save it! Flora: But they better hurry! Stella: Otherwise it’s too late. Musa: That's right! Darkwing: Does anybody have any idea how to restore the Uni-Mind? Launchpad: Because we don’t know how. Gosalyn: Any suggestions? (Suddenly, a familiar robotic voice, sounding more like it has a personality, spoke up. The group turned, and saw it came from ROB, all repaired, but looking determined instead of emotionless. And Tails, the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas are standing next to him, looking concerned) ROB: Not to worry. For I have an idea. Ash: Omega? Blaze: Is he okay? Kawasaki: Um…. We fixed him as requested. Skolar: But the only way it was to be completed…. Klevar: Was to give him a character flaw-like personality. Devon: That’s your robot friend, ROB 64, we were told about? Slippy: Yes. The Stars, StarFox Team, and I built him before to help us out, but he got shot. Mei: And apparently he’s back with a character flaw personality. Cornwall: Great, a multi-personality robot. (ROB walked up to Kanta as he spoke up) ROB: If we are to get the Uni-Mind back, we must simply be organized and give a little good logic! And then we’ll be able to get the Uni-Mind back, find a way to restore it, and return it to the rightful hands of these Stars and Cappies. (On “Stars and Cappies,” he points at the Stars and Cappies with his finger. A short pause, then Megavolt and Quackerjack went up to him in confusion) Megavolt: But like Gosalyn and LP said, we don’t know how to restore the Uni-Mind yet. ROB: Not to worry. We’ll find a way after we rescue it. (Satsuki noticed a couple specks of dust in ROB’s chest area and mentioned it) Satsuki: ROB? You have dust in your chest area. ROB: (Confused) Hmm? (He noticed) ROB: Well, I had no idea. Thank you for mentioning that. Tails: I’ll get rid of it. (He brushes it off, accidentally spreading it into the air and into Megavolt and Quackerjack's faces. Megavolt and Quackerjack then sneezed) Vector: Gesundheit! Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Sniffing from the sneeze) Thanks. (Deciding to go with ROB’s plan on being logical, Kanta's group made their announcement) Kanta: Well, I’m in for that plan. Darkwing: We all are. Launchpad: ROB’s idea is good. Gosalyn: Agreed. Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! (The group agreed) Kanta: However…. (The group listened) Kanta: Since this is a new quest for our new recruits, we’re gonna let them accompany us, as in them, me, my group, No-Face, Dynablade, Devon, Cornwall, Popple's group, the London group, Tiff, Tuff, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Rika, and Takato. (Surprised, the original Lost Team got confused) Koharu: Meaning what? Guilmon: What does that mean? Kanta: It means that you guys and the rest of the citizens must stay behind while the rest of us take care of this mission. Satsuki: Kanta is right. Falco: And besides, since me, Kaya, Eevee, the StarFox Team, Sora's group, Tippi, and ROB are the new recruits, we’ll be going with. Sora: And that makes it easier for the entire team. Fox: So we’ll share our victory with you afterwards. Rika: Is that a problem? (After answering no on Rika’s question, the group not accompanying their quest agreed with their suggestion) Sophocles: Good luck! (Later, as the sun starts setting, Kanta’s rescue mission group, consisting Kanta's group, Rika, Takato, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, the new recruits including ROB, Tippi, No-Face, Dynablade, Dynachick, Devon, Cornwall, the London group, and Popple's group, sat at the beach of Mermaid Lagoon to celebrate their upcoming mission for tomorrow. Popple and Sonic skipped some rocks across the water towards a little rock as Meowth spoke up) Popple: You know, you guys aren’t so bad. Sonic: Ditto to you guys as well. Elise: We’re really proud of you for joining our side. Gene: And we’re sorry if we called you troublemakers before. (Popple’s smile slowly faded and he, along with his group, sighed sadly. The others noticed and got confused) Launchpad: What’s wrong, guys? Popple: (Sighs again) Actually, there’s something we wish to confess. Darkwing: We’re listening. (A short pause) Darkwing: Go ahead. Gosalyn: Confess. Popple: To tell you the truth, after the pirates abandoned us, we were, well apparently, angry at them of course. Bleck: Yes. We were gonna go solo on our own. Liquidator: Look out for each other. James: But it wasn’t easy. (A short pause) Kanta: And your point is? Popple: We saw you guys and we came up with a plan. Jessie: That's right. (Realizing, the group, except ROB, finished for Popple and Jessie with a calm, sympathetic, “Oh, I get it” look) Kanta: You pretended to join us. Morgana: To get even with the pirates. Yi: Out of revenge at first, right? (Popple's group sadly nodded in agreement) Bleck: But after the training and flying lessons, as well as me meeting Tippi, our attempt to protect the Uni-Mind when it got stolen…. Bushroot: And gaining No-Face, Dynablade, Dynachick, Devon, and Cornwall’s help, everything changed…. Meowth: We ended up accepting you as real friends and teammates Quackerjack: Change of plans type of scenario for us. (The group just stared at them) James: I bet you hate us now. Jessie: Since we just revealed that we have no intention on joining you before. Popple: Yeah. (A short pause, but to Popple's group’s surprise, Kanta’s group and the heroes, except a confused ROB, smiled softly and Kanta and Darkwing gently patted Popple and Megavolt’s backs) Kanta: Pretend or not, you really did show true courage to join us. Darkwing: And betray the pirates. Vector: (Angrily) Speak for yourself! (The group looked at Vector in shock, but Vector smiled for them, much to their relief when he said this) Vector: Just kidding. I forgive all of you. ROB: (Confused) I wasn’t even there when they joined. What happened? (Later, ROB understood) ROB: I see. So you used to be pirates. Double D: That’s right. Peng: And like Elise said, it took guts to join us and betray the pirates. Jin: And gain our trust. Kanta: And the way you came clean about fake joining us at first, Popple.... Darkwing: And Megavolt.... (He and Kanta sticks their hands out to Megavolt and Popple, and realizing, Popple and Megavolt accepted them and they shook calmly) Kanta and Darkwing: You and your group have our trust. (A short pause, then Popple nods) Popple: Thanks. Megavolt: Well, another thing to tell you the truth about…. Amy: What? Megavolt: Back when Bleck, Elise's group, Kit, Molly, and Tippi cheered me and Quackerjack up, it’s just that the two of us never cried that hard since, well.... Quackerjack: When we overheard Elise's group singing about mothers. Jessie: Yeah. It really did remind me of my mother. (Realizing they were talking about the night they kidnapped everyone, except Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby, the original members nods) Tails: So you eavesdropped. Escargoon: It's understandable that most of us appreciates our parents. Dedede: Indeed. Popple: And there's something I forgot to show you. Heroes: What? (Popple exposes his "Mother" chest tattoo from under his shirt, and the heroes got interested) Launchpad: You must've loved her very much, huh? Popple: Yep. (Popple's group turned to the London group, changing the subject after Popple closed his shirt up) Bleck: So, what’s your home like? Liquidator: Is it nice? Sonic: It’s nice. Amy: Yeah! It’s got cars and horses pulling carriages. Christopher: London even has great landmarks. Huey: Like Big Ben. Dewey: And Kensington Garden. Louie: And the Tower of London. Gene: And the Thames River. Webby: And the Globe Theater. Mei: And Buckingham Palace. Yi: And Baker Street, where the “Sherlock Holmes” novels take place sometimes. Double D: And of course, my two favorites, libraries and museums. Eddy: Mine too, Double D. Ed: Mine three, Eddy. Morgana: (Happily) Man, this’ll be a great new story for me, Elise, Satsuki, and Yi when we want to write a sequel to our book when we get home! (Kanta and Darkwing then got up, walked away, and sat at another part of the rock’s edge, looking sad) Morgana: Is something wrong? Kanta: (Sighs sadly) The hardest part is being apart since we both live in different worlds. Darkwing: He has a point. Launchpad: (Nods) Indeed. Gosalyn: Something is wrong with them. Satsuki: Yeah. Yi: Nothing to be ashamed of. (Noticing Kanta and Darkwing are still sad, the group got up) Fox: We’ll just leave you alone for a while. (They all leave. All except Popple, Sweet Pea, Bleck, Tippi, Satsuki, and Morgana, that is. They went up to Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn in concern) Tippi: Why are you so depressed suddenly? Bleck: My guess; These girls have to go home soon. Popple: Which is hard, isn't it? (Realizing what he said, Satsuki and Morgana got reassuringly) Satsuki: But doesn’t mean we’ll forget you. Morgana: Or become strict and serious grown-ups forever. (Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn felt better) Darkwing: You know what? You're right. Launchpad: We have been hearing lately that most grown-ups are never strict or serious. Kirby: (Happily agreeing) Poyo. (Bleck and Tippi then suddenly realized something calmly, much to the others' notice) Darkwing: What's wrong, Tippi and Bleck? Bleck: Tippi and I.... Just remembered a part of our past.... Tippi: I think I was that girl.... In love, with a boy similar to Bleck.... (They look out at the ocean) Tippi: It's as if.... We really did know each other the whole time.... Bleck: Yes. And we had alternate bodies and names. Tippi: But we still don't remember why we became this way.... Kanta, Satsuki, Darkwing, Morgana, Popple, and Sweet Pea: Different bodies and names? Launchpad: (Confused) What do you mean “Different bodies and names?” Gosalyn: Tell us. Sweet Pea: What are they? (Then Bleck and Tippi reveal their true names) Bleck: My true name is Lord Blumiere. Tippi: And mine's Lady Timpani. (Understanding, Kanta's group, Satsuki, Morgana, Popple, and Sweet Pea nods) Kanta: Blumiere and Timpani, huh? Darkwing: Those names sound.... Familiar. Launchpad: I seem to remember those names. Gosalyn: But I don't think I met them either. Bleck: I have no idea, but.... Tippi: What matters is that, by fate, we're together again. Bleck: Indeed. (Popple and Sweet Pea looked at each other, blushing) Sweet Pea: Popple, you know.... I never felt this way for a former pirate like you. Popple: Same with me, see? But not with a non-pirate, of course. Sweet Pea: I know what you mean. (She kisses his cheek, making him smile bashfully) Popple: (Bashfully) Wow.... (He snaps out of it) Popple: Now Sweet Pea and I will always be together! Sweet Pea: Yeah! Kanta: But not me and DW for Satsuki and Morgana. Darkwing: But regardless, even if they do grow up, we'll always have each other. Satsuki: Yeah. (Satsuki then starts singing) Satsuki: I will always be with you Makes no difference where The road takes you to Morgana: Even if we’re apart And we’re joined at the heart Sweet Pea: Though our moment may be gone Tippi: You and I will still live on (Feeling happy, Bleck, Kanta, and Darkwing got up along with Satsuki, Morgana, and Tippi as the males start singing. Next to them, their group watched and listened) Kanta: I will always be with you I’ll be by your side Whatever you do Darkwing: Other memories may fade But the ones that we made Popple: Are eternal as a star Bleck: Now I’m part of who you are (They reminisce the time they laughed at Rika after Dedede sneezed to when Bleck, Tippi, Satsuki, Morgana, Yi, Molly, and Kit comforted Megavolt and Quackerjack after the two lost their charm and Mr. Banana Brain) Kanta, Satsuki, Darkwing, Morgana, Bleck, Tippi, Popple, and Sweet Pea: And I’ll be there with you In the sound of your laughter I’ll be in the tears you cried Kanta, Darkwing, Bleck, and Popple: ‘Cause the way you and I Have touched one another Kanta, Satsuki, Darkwing, Morgana, Bleck, Tippi, Popple, and Sweet Pea: Doesn’t end with goodbye (Kanta, Darkwing, Bleck, and Popple dive into the water, surprising Satsuki, Morgana, Tippi, and Sweet Pea. The four peeked at the edge when suddenly, Kanta, Darkwing, Bleck, and Popple emerged and pulled them in while Bleck splashed Tippi. Then Satsuki, Morgana, and Sweet Pea gasped as they broke through the surface and climbed back onto the rock, gasping while Tippi looked at Bleck in surprise. Kanta, Darkwing, Bleck, and Popple came up them with smug smiles, which caused the four girls to smile smugly back at them and shove them back into the water. Seeing the whole thing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby chuckled, through Poyos in Kirby's case. Later, after they’re dried, they, along with Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby, watched the sunset) Kanta, Darkwing, Bleck, and Popple: I will always be with you Kanta, Satsuki, Darkwing, Morgana, Bleck, Tippi, Popple, and Sweet Pea: Like a guardian angel Constant and true Satsuki, Morgana, Tippi, and Sweet Pea: When you’re lost in the night Kanta, Darkwing, Bleck, and Popple: Lost in the night Satsuki, Morgana, Tippi, and Sweet Pea: And you can’t see the light Kanta, Darkwing, Bleck, and Popple: Can’t see the light Kanta, Satsuki, Darkwing, Morgana, Bleck, Tippi, Popple, and Sweet Pea: Our love will see you through Kanta, Darkwing, Bleck, and Popple: I will always be there Satsuki, Morgana, Tippi, and Sweet Pea: You’ll have me there Kanta, Satsuki, Darkwing, Morgana, Bleck, Tippi, Popple, and Sweet Pea: I will always be with you (After the song ended, the group, who saw the whole thing, smiled. The eight noticed them and smiled in embarrassment) Kanta: How long have you been listening to us? NiGHTS: Long and clear. Devon: Nothing short of a poetic serenade. Cornwall: A perfect romantic moment. (They got up to meet up with the others. Kanta then turned to Tippi, Satsuki, Morgana, and Sweet Pea) Kanta: Girls, be on guard. Make sure the pirates don’t come and attack. Serena, Morgana, Tippi, and Sweet Pea: (Nods) Okay. Elise: (Raising her hand) I volunteer. To keep watch as well. Kanta's group: (Surprised) Elise? Elise: Why not? I've been too meek from joining in adventures like these since coming here and I don't want to stay meek anymore. Because the world needs us. Kanta: But Elise.... Christopher: Let her help. (They turned to Christopher in calm surprise) Christopher: She may be my girlfriend, but that doesn't mean she can shy away from danger. (Understanding, Kanta's group nods at Elise and grateful to be allowed to help Satsuki, Morgana, Tippi, and Sweet Pea keep watch, Elise walked over to the four girls) Kanta: Popple's group? (Popple's group looked at him with confusion) Kanta: It’s time you knew the Law. Darkwing: And I know what you're thinking from Silver; No, it's not propaganda. Popple's group: The Law? (They shrugged and nodded) Kanta and Darkwing: Okay. (As Kanta's group began their lesson on how to recite the Law of Neverland to Popple's group, Puppetmon, along with Grievous, Preed, Andross, the Okami, Sly Chameleon, Killer Rose, Bowler Pig, and Primal Rage, saw the whole thing from far above and glared angrily) Puppetmon: (Whispering) What’s going on with them? Preed: (Whispering) Isn’t it obvious?! Andross: (Whispering) Popple’s group is betraying us even more! Sly Chameleon: (Whispering) We have no choice, but to tell Captain Ruber, Admiral Negaduck, and Assistant Captain Zedd. Okami: (Whispering) He is right. (The mates heard them and they give in) Puppetmon and Grievous: (Whispering) Fine. Puppetmon: (Whispering in concern) But Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd won’t be happy about it. (They fly away by Grievous, Preed, Andross, Sly Chameleon, and the Okami carrying Killer Rose, Bowler Pig, and Primal Rage back to the ship. Back at the ship later, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd, who were riding a mechanical bull, were finally told by the entire crew about Popple’s group’s betrayal, and as Puppetmon feared, they were livid) Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd: WHAT?! (Ruber and Negaduck throw two glass plates at the crew, making them dodge and the bumbling members panic as they dodged) Ruber: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY BETRAYED US?! Puppetmon: We contemplated about telling you earlier, but…. Negaduck and Zedd: SHUT UP!! (Zedd throws another glass plate at them, making them dodge again) Ruber and Zedd: Of all the morons…! Negaduck: Morons! Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd: We’re surrounded by morons! (As they said these things, they were throwing more glass plates at the crew in anger. Then, another glass plate was thrown by Ruber, which hits a bear trap hanging above Puppetmon. Noticing it, he screamed and luckily dodged just when it crashed down onto him) Callahan: But you said to abandon them! Ernesto: And to make sure they beg for forgiveness! (Another glass plate is thrown at them again) Ratigan: In fact, you were the ones who said we don’t need them anymore. Jenner: (Pointing at Puppetmon) Why not take it out on Puppetmon? (Ignoring Jenner’s suggesting, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd threw a glass plate each at them, but they dodged once again. Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd panted angrily, and then they turned to Puppetmon, concerning him) Puppetmon: Uh, find a happy place? (Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd fumed with anger even more, but then, they calmed down, got up, went over to them, and picked him up) Ruber: (Chuckling slyly) Oh, Puppetmon. Negaduck: (Chuckling slyly) We think you’ve been doing ventriloquy too much. Zedd: (Chuckling slyly) Indeed. Puppetmon: So you’re not mad anymore? Good. At least you cheered up. (The crew watched in surprise the captain, admiral, and assistant captain carry Puppetmon over to a familiar death spot. Negaduck rang a bell and Petey came up and attempted to eat the screaming, panicking, and struggling Puppetmon, although Grievous, Preed, Andross, the Okami, Sly Chameleon, Killer Rose, Bowler Pig, and Primal Rage calmly crossed their arms as they watched) Puppetmon: Not me, you idiot! No, stop! You stupid man-eating plant! (Having had enough, Petey finally grabbed Puppetmon and stuffed him in his mouth) Puppetmon: (While inside Petey’s mouth) Open up, open up! Ouch! You’re hurting my arm! (The crew came up to Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd, who are becoming agitated) Ruber: We were so close to our moment of glory! Negaduck: To control the minds! Zedd: But now this! Negaduck: Seeing that Popple’s group’s smug faces when they help Kanta Ogaki and his friends defeat us! Ruber and Zedd: Our sentiments exactly! (Suddenly, to the crew’s surprise, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd brightened up, and smiled evilly, as if they have a plan) Negaduck: But wait…. Zedd: What if we take advantage of it? Ruber: Indeed.... Brer Fox: What advantage are you talking about? Brer Bear: Even I’m confused. (Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd whispered to the pirates, making them smirk evilly as well) Brer Fox: Oh, you naughty leaders. Brer Bear: I get it. Zedd: Indeed. (The crew calmly agreed. Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd turned to Petey and gave him an order) Negaduck: Petey. Let him come up. Ruber and Zedd: That dinner’s cancelled. Puppetmon: (While inside Petey's mouth) I don't wanna die! (Hearing Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd while ignoring Puppetmon, Petey glared, annoyed that he lost his dinner, and he spat Puppetmon out of his mouth, back onto the ship and returned in the water. Back on the ship, Puppetmon recovered, covered in saliva) Negaduck: And you said Tippi can heal wounds and injuries, right? Preed: Yep. Andross: She has healing powers. Ruber: Then with her, as well as Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Tippi, and Sweet Pea, we’re gonna make sure that that backstabbing traitorous crew members of ours will easily be…. Persuaded. Negaduck: And we’ll do it. Zedd: By force. (They chuckle evilly as they look up at the corrupted Uni-Mind, all set up to a giant ray gun) Coming up: Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and the pirates kidnap Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Tippi, and Sweet Pea and use them as bait to force Popple’s group and them into a deal that will involve Popple’s group so-called betray Kanta and his friends, and then that so-called betrayal leads to Kanta's team, except Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby, getting captured, which is part of the pirates’ plan. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies